A need exists for incorporation of oil or water soluble flavors in solid encapsulated shells, in order to prevent flavor volatilization, oxidation, or other chemical changes leading to loss of desired flavors and/or acquisition of unwanted flavor. A need also exists for encapsulation of flavors possessing multiple timed release profiles for different flavors. Moreover, a need exists for encapsulated flavors having ease of use in different matrices and in smokeable or smokeless products.